


Twinkle Toes

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gotta say, you surprised me, twinkle toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Toes

**I.**  
  
"Alright, listen up! I need everyone to sign your names on the sheet attached to the clipboard. Remember the number next to your name, that's the jersey number you're gonna be assigned for today."  
  
Summer was probably one of the worst seasons to have soccer tryouts, why they had soccer tryouts in the summer, even Akira didn't understand, but hey, coach had decided it, he liked soccer, he had nothing better to do, and his summer job was shit. Might as well, right?  
  
Everyone who hadn't been listening to the coach before was listening now. Familiar and non-familiar faces crowded around said clipboard to write their names down, and those who had finished, had their jerseys handed to them.  
  
"Hurry up, we have a long day ahead of us, and the quicker we get this out of the way, the better!"  
  
It didn't take long for Akira to receive his number, and his jersey soon after. As soon as he had put it on, he searched for his friend, "Ey, Jiro!" Did you get your jersey yet?"  
  
"No, but I have my number."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"12. Yours?"  
  
"7. Think we'll be on the same team?"  
  
"Should be. We usually do."  
  
That wasn't the case this time. The coach had divided the teams into evens and odds. Great. This meant that everyone he knew was his opponent.  
  
"Good luck, Suzuki."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least you've got Takashima on your team."  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
**II.**  
  
Kouyou's first impression of Akira wasn't all that impressive; the guy was cocky, _arrogant_. It didn't help that the guy was fast on his feet, and he was actually pretty good. It was all the more reason his ego was so fat and big. Plus, the guy reminded him of a monkey.  
  
The thought made him laugh. Playing on the same team with Suzuki hadn't been that bad, it could've been better had the other teen not hogged the ball the entire time from the rest of his teammates.  
  
Despite the turn of events, a cool breeze swept over Kouyou, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of just _being_ out on the field again. The adrenaline he had felt earlier, the wind through his hair, his lungs burning… it had all felt good.  
  
"Oh, shit! Watch out!"  
  
The voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
  
But was too late.  
  
The soccer ball had hit him square on in the face, knocking the poor boy over with the force that was used to kick the ball in the first place.  
  
  
  
**III.**  
  
"Shit! Are you okay?" Akira didn't bother to check if the other was even conscious, he hauled the other teen up, brow creased from concern, "I didn't mean to hit you, I swear!"  
  
Kouyou's cheek was throbbing but luckily he didn't break anything, "I'm _fine_." He turned to leave, clearly dismissing Akira's presence.  
  
"Oi! Let me make it up to you."  
  
"I said I'm fine," he glanced back. What was his name again? Kouyou squinted, spotted the number on Akira's shirt, "I don't need a pity party, 7. It was just a ball, nothing more."  
  
"The name's Suzuki, Akira Suzuki."  
  
"That's nice." He clicked his tongue, and proceeded on his way off of the field. It would probably bruise by tomorrow, if he was unlucky. Icing might be a good idea—  
  
"I'll buy you melon soda?"  
  
Kouyou stopped, "Keep talking."  
  
"And takoyaki? But only one."  
  
Kouyou pondered. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get a free snack out of Suzuki, the guy was offering, and if he thought this would be his way of making it up to him, then Kouyou would let him think that. He didn't care, really, his face just hurt was all.  
  
"Alright, sure."

  
  
**IV.**  
  
"You've got some good footing," Akira's mouth was full with a bite of takoyaki, "I gotta say, you surprised me, twinkle toes."  
  
"The name's not twinkle toes, Suzuki."  
  
The fact that Kouyou was sounding irked had Akira smirking from amusement, "Oh really? Then what it is?"  
  
Kouyou stops, watches Akira for a moment until the other teen stops mid chew, and looks him in the eye. Coolly, he replies, "Takashima. Kouyou Takashima."  
  
Despite earlier remarks, Akira's brow raises, but after a moment, the teen finishes his takoyaki and takes a sip of his soda. Kouyou watches him through a curious gaze, wondering if the other even processed the words, but to Kouyou's surprise, Akira smiles. It wasn't Akira's usual cocky smile either, but it's a genuine smile, "I'll remember that."


End file.
